Quero te mostrar meus livros
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Camus e Milo estão num casarão abandonado. Camus convida o amigo para ver seus livros e coleção da garrafas de vinho. Enquanto este está distraído, Camus faz algo misterioso.


**! – **_**Oneshot**_

**Quero te mostrar meus livros**

●

O sol estava mais quente do que nunca, assim como as pessoas estavam apressadas. Logo, todos os presentes naquela rua movimentavam-se freneticamente. Alguns compravam, outros vendiam. Mas todos sob o sol cáustico. Como percorriam rapidamente, não davam atenção ao casarão abandonado.

Este foi pertencente a uma família tradicional grega. Fora classificado recentemente como patrimônio da cidade, porém estava temporariamente encostado. Logo sua demolição seria efetuada, então ali transformar-se-ia em um museu. Mas numa das saletas obscuras da mansão, encontrava-se Camus Oirauca.

Tradicionalmente francês, Camus estava sentado numa poltrona velha e rasgada, com suas molas apontando para o exterior. Terminava um cigarro, jogando suas cinzas num monte existente ao seu lado. A pilha já possuía alguns centímetros de altura. Após finalizar, posicionou sua cabeça para trás, de modo que pudesse observar o teto. Este, de madeira, continha buracos e estava fortemente carcomido pelo tempo.

Passos pesados podiam ser ouvidos do cubículo onde estava Camus. Apenas um vulto podia ser observado em meio ao corredor, fracamente iluminado por velas quase que completamente consumidas. Sem pestanejar, a figura rompeu a porta violentamente, jogando-a perto de Camus.

- O que deseja? – Disse a figura com um semblante claramente irritado.

- Eu nada. Você quem veio até mim. Esperei um longo tempo, mas eis que estás diante de mim, senhor Milo Nircesopo. Nosso amigo Mu Siare melhorou de sua doença?

- Está completamente curado. Camus... Só você para marcar um encontro nesse casarão abandonado e mal-assombrado. – Disse Milo sentando-se em cima de uma mesa comida por cupins. Milagrosamente esta não cedeu.

- Faço questão de lembrar-lhe que nada fiz. E eu sempre te achei muito supersticioso, sabe. Aceita um cigarro? – Disse Camus, cruzando suas pernas e acendendo mais um.

- Não, parei com este vício. Já você... – Disse Milo, olhando a pilha de cinzas ao lado do amigo.

- Venha cá. Desejo mostra-lhe alguns livros. – Bradou Camus, descruzando as pernas e caminhando até uma estante. – São clássicos adoráveis.

- Camus, aqui está quente demais. Vou abrir a janela.

- Não pedi que fosse até a janela. Pedi que me acompanhasse. – Disse Camus, impassível, já de pé. – Ah, não, espere. Antes quero que veja uma coleção particular minha.

Camus dirigiu-se até outra estante. Lá apalpou uma vela e acendeu-a. Assim iluminou as garrafas presentes na estante. Todas estavam cobertas com uma grossa camada de poeira e teias de aranha. Isso provava que a casa estava desabitada há tempos.

- Faz tempo que venho juntando. – Disse Camus soprando a poeira e tirando teias com a mão. – Vinhos. Ah, quão adoráveis em meus momentos solitários. Todos com requinte, ouviu? Não pense que eu, Camus Oirauca tomava vinhos de má qualidade. Decerto que em minha temporada decadente tomei tudo que havia álcool, não importava o frasco, qualidade, sabor. O importante era me sentir embriagado.

- Olha, muito interessante. Mas diga-me o que queres. Eu tenho pressa.

- Pressa... – Sibilou Camus ironicamente. – Isso não existe. Mas se você a tem, nada posso fazer. Porém quero mostra-lhe a razão de você estar aqui. Os livros.

- Anda, me mostra esses livros malditos.

Camus guiou seu amigo até uma estante embutida na sala. Ocupava toda a extensão da parede, desde o chão até o teto. Uma biblioteca particular. Camus selecionou uma estante muito extensa e mostrou-a com o dedo indicador ao amigo.

- É esta.

Então Camus pegou um livro em suas mãos.

- Adoro este livro. Você não?

- Este até que é interessante. Lembro que li quando estava na escola, ainda. Bons tempos aqueles...

- Vamos, veja e toque você mesmo nesses outros. Conheço-te, sei que você vai adorar o sabor adocicado e o cheiro da leitura.

Milo então tateou mais três livros. No quarto, percebeu que este era nada menos que uma caixa retangular de papelão.

- Camus, o que significa isso...? – Virou-se Milo esbravejando.

Porém era tarde. Agora Camus estava no corredor, observando a saleta e com uma chave na mão. Tinha um sorriso malicioso e maligno. As velas se consumiam cada vez mais. Algumas aranhas corriam de um lado para o outro, como se soubesse claramente da situação.

- Camus, que brincadeira de mau gosto. Tire-me dessa sala medonha e empoeirada. Destranque essa porta! Mas espere... – Agora Milo estava surpreso. – É uma grade, com grossas barras de aço! Camus, o que pretende com isso? Como não percebi logo que entrei...?!

Milo possuía uma cara pálida. Sentia a perna amolecer, enquanto Camus sorria e brincava com o molho. Esbugalhava os olhos de tal forma que parecia estarem se desprendendo das órbitas. Camus então pousou sua mão no ombro do amigo.

- Não adianta, Milo. Não adianta. Tomei as providências. Tive todo o tempo para idealizar este plano. A prefeitura virá aqui esta semana e colocará a casa abaixo sem nem mesmo ver o que tem dentro. Eu quem pedi isso. Além do mais, tirei tudo que pudesse facilitar sua fuga. E não se preocupe, a janela está soldada. Lembre-se... Você me trocou por ela. Agora, boa noite meu espírito de luz.

Então guardou a chave no bolso. Apagou algumas velas do corredor. Seus passos rebatiam nas paredes do corredor. O caminho era composto de madeira. Uma madeira levemente úmida e corroída sob os pés de Camus. Quando este iria virar o corredor, ouviu um grito que vinha das entranhas de um homem preso numa saleta obscura, um grito inumano:

- NÃO!

Durante sua procissão dentro da casa, ainda pôde ouvir os gritos aterrorizados, como se alguém estivesse arrancando os órgãos de Milo. Camus chegou à porta de uma das salas e também se dissolveu na escuridão, talvez para sempre. Os gritos de Milo então ficavam cada vez mais distantes e abafados. Ninguém jamais escutaria qualquer ruído. Lá fora, pessoas caminhavam freneticamente sem dar atenção ao casarão.


End file.
